Une nounou d'enfer
by Lyn Amanell Sephi
Summary: La pénurie des nounous touche tout le monde, même les mangemorts… Ainsi pour pouvoir partir en mission, qu'une tre mage diabolique Voldy va devoir devenir nounou et se confronter aux pires ennemis qu'il n'a jamais connu...les enfants ! Défi de la gazette des sorciers "Les péripéties de Voldy"


Hello, hello, me voilà avec un nouveau petit délire, comme j'en écris la plupart du temps.

Suite à un défi de la gazette du sorcier « Les péripéties de Voldy », j'ai eu obtenu le sujet : La pénurie des nounous touche tout le monde, même les mangemorts… Ainsi pour pouvoir partir en mission, qu'une solution...Notre mage diabolique Voldy va devoir devenir nounou et se confronter aux pires ennemis qu'il n'a jamais connu...les enfants !

Bien des idées me sont passées par la tête pour ce défi, parfois amusante, parfois ridicule.

Voici ce que mon cerveau à imaginer 😉

Je profite de ce texte pour ajouter deux autres petits prompts :

Défi « si tu l'oses » : 809. A la tête des Ténèbres …

Défi « le défi fou » : 294. Sortilège – Incendio

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

**A la tête des Ténèbres**, il y avait Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus grand mage noir que le monde sorcier anglais ait connu, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort ou encore celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ce sorcier, que tout le monde craignait, était connu pour sa cruauté, son impatience et le fait de jeter des sorts impardonnables plus vite que son ombre.

Comme tous les jours, depuis qu'il avait déclaré la guerre à Dumbledore, il avait fait une réunion avec ses fidèles mangemorts et leur avait donné à chacun une mission bien précise. Jusque-là, tout semblait normal, il y avait juste un tout petit, minuscule détail auquel il n'avait pas pensé et qui ne devait jamais, au grand jamais, lui arriver : une **pénurie** de nounou !

Voldemort était fièrement assis sur son fauteuil, qui lui servait de trône. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Comment pouvait-il y avoir une pénurie de nounou ? N'était-ce pas les elfes de maison qui s'occupaient de ces choses envahissantes, bruyantes et collantes. Et il n'avait lu aucun article dans la gazette du sorcier concernant une pénurie d'elfes de maison. Ses mangemorts lui avaient-ils menti ? Bien sûr que non, ils avaient trop peur de lui pour faire une telle chose. Il voulait simplement que quelqu'un lui explique pourquoi il se trouvait actuellement en présence de huit morveux braillards d'environ cinq ans, qui lui cassaient les oreilles ? Evidemment, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire "doloris" que ses sous-fifres avaient déposés leurs progénitures et avaient décampé plus vite qu'un éclair de feu.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une petite main qui attrapait sa robe et tirait légèrement dessus. Il se tendit et baissa la tête pour tomber sur une tête brune, qui le regardait avec intrigue. La petite fille mâchouillait l'oreille de son lapin en peluche.

-Dis monsieur, pourquoi tu n'as pas de nez ?

Voldemort tiqua, sa main se crispant sur sa baguette, prêt à lancer un doloris. Elle ne dut sa survie qu'à un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds presque blancs à l'air hautain.

-Ce que tu peux être idiote, Pansy, c'est évident que son père a volé son nez ... Tout le monde sait ça, déclara le garçon d'une voix traînante.

La petite fille écarquilla les yeux, serrant son doudou dans ses bras, comme une sorte de protection.

-C'est vrai ? Mais mon papa, il me rend toujours mon nez quand on a fini de jouer.

-Quand on est pas sage, le papa ou la maman rend pas le nez. Père m'a dit que le monsieur était vraiment méchant, ça doit être pour ça, expliqua Draco avec conviction.

Un air effrayé pris place sur le visage de la fillette, elle recula en posant les mains sur son nez. Elle ne voulait pas du tout perdre son nez et ressembler à ce monsieur pas beau. Le blond afficha un sourire en coin, assez fier de lui.

Le mage noir leva un sourcil inexistant en écoutant la conversation des enfants. Pas de doute, il s'agissait du fils de Lucius Malefoy, il copiait parfaitement son paternel et savait complètement manier l'art des mots pour faire gober ses mensonges. Il prit la gazette du sorcier, il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir de la lire avant la réunion avec ses mangemorts lorsque la petite Parkinson s'approcha à nouveau.

-Et pourquoi il a plus de cheveux ? Son papa lui a pris aussi ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, il se posta face à son amie, les mains sur les hanches.

-Mais non, pourquoi son père lui prendrait les cheveux ? C'est ridicule. C'est à cause des légumes. Mère dit que si on ne mange pas ses légumes, on perd ses cheveux et après, on devient moche comme lui, déclara le blond en désignant le mage noir du doigt.

Pansy regarda l'héritier Malfoy avec fascination, il savait tellement de choses impressionnantes, il était si intelligent.

Voldemort baissa lentement la gazette, ses yeux carmin fusillant du regard le jeune insolant, qui osait dire qu'il était moche. Il croyait que conquérir le monde se faisait sans connaissance ? Il se leva, baguette en main, prêt à lui montrer qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre à dos un mage noir, ce n'était pas un mini Malfoy qui allait faire sa loi.

-Sale petit véracrasse, je vais te faite goûter à ma baguette, susurra-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Sais-tu quel est mon sort préféré ?

Draco le toisa en croisant les bras

-Papa a dit que vous pouvez pas me lancer de sort sinon il jette un livre au feu.

Le Mage Noir serra fortement le bout de bois à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Il osait le menacer. Jamais encore on avait osé lui faire un pareil affront. Il allait devoir dire sa façon de penser à son bras droit. Pas question qu'il se fasse rabaisser par un morveux. Au moment où il leva la baguette pour lancer son premier sort de la journée, un autre impudent tira frénétiquement sur sa robe. Il se tourna si vite que sa nuque craqua.

-Quoi !? cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Un petit garçon noir se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, en serrant les jambes. Il continuait de tirer sur la robe du sorcier en le regardant avec des yeux suppliants, pas du tout impressionné par le ton agressif que l'adulte avait employé.

-Je dois faire pipi ...

-Eh bien, vas-y tout seul ! Déclara Voldemort en dégageant sa robe de la main collante de l'enfant, qu'il identifia comme l'enfant Zabini.

-Je sais pas où elles sont.

-Va avec un de tes camarades, il y en a bien un autre qui doit y aller.

Blaise le regarda en affichant une moue contrariée.

-Je veux y aller avec toi !

-Il en est hors de question ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Madame pipi ? Débrouille-toi.

Le jeune Zabini afficha un petit sourire, qui n'annonçait rien de bon si ce n'est une bêtise en vue. Il se mit soudainement à hurler de toutes ses forces, répétant inlassablement "je veux aller avec toi". Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles dans le but d'atténuer cet horrible son, tout en maudissant cette famille sur plusieurs générations. Au bout d'une minute, Tom finit par capituler, qui pouvait croire que les enfants avaient de telles capacités pulmonaires ...

-D'accord, d'accord, je vais t'accompagner.

Blaise afficha un magnifique sourire avant de prendre la main de l'adulte et de partir aux toilettes. Ils ne revinrent qu'un bon quart d'heure plus tard avec l'héritier de Serpentard qui semblait perdu dans son monde alors que le garçon retournait jouer joyeusement avec ses amis.

Voldemort se laissa tomber sur son trône, il venait de découvrir qu'un enfant n'allait pas simplement aux toilettes. L'adulte avait d'abord dû vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de monstre caché à l'intérieur. Dès qu'il s'était assuré de cette tâche, il s'était fait mettre à la porte parce qu'il ne pouvait pas regarder - qui en avait envie de toute façon - le petit Zabini avait ensuite ouvert trois fois la porte pour "vérifier qu'il était toujours là et qu'il ne regardait pas". Tom pensait que c'était terminé, qu'il allait enfin faire ce pour quoi ils étaient là. Mais non, le petit brun s'était mis à chanter.

Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps se prit la tête entre les mains, gémissant piteusement. Que Salazar lui vienne en aide, s'il entendait encore une seule chanson, il allait devenir complètement fou. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était du silence.

-Rends-le moi, il est à moi.

-Nan, il est à moi.

-C'est le mien.

-Non, le mien.

Voldemort se tendit à nouveau. Il écarta très lentement les mains de son visage, tout en se redressant. A deux mètres de lui, deux petites filles se disputaient un hypogriffe en peluche, qui semblait avoir bien vécu. Il lui manquait un œil et une patte avait été recousue. Les fillettes tiraient tellement dessus qu'il allait finir par se déchirer en deux. Tom prit sa baguette et visa la misérable peluche. Il murmura un Incendio et le doudou finit en cendres. Les deux fillettes écarquillèrent les yeux et fondirent en larmes.

-Voilà ce qui va vous arriver si vous ne vous calmez pas dans la seconde, déclara-t-il de sa voix sifflante.

Le silence se fit dans la salle hormis les pleurs. Il regarda les sept enfants, qui avaient tous un air craintif. Ils avaient tous pris de quoi s'occuper en silence. Il afficha un sourire satisfait, il allait enfin avoir la paix. Il reprit la gazette et se replongea dans l'article qu'il avait abandonnée un peu plus tôt et qui parlait de Dumbledore et sa collection de chaussettes. Son sourire se fana alors qu'il baissa son journal. Il recompta les mini mangemorts ... Sept ... Est-ce qu'il n'y en avait pas huit au départ ? Il regarda partout autour de lui, derrière son trône. Il y en avait toujours sept. Où pouvait-il être ? Il ne s'était quand même pas assis dessus ?! Elles étaient petites ces choses-là qu'il pouvait les écraser. Il se leva d'un bond à cette éventualité et retint un soupir de soulagement, il n'y avait rien. Où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être ? Il s'approcha de Draco et Blaise, qui lui semblaient bien plus intelligents que les deux goinfres dans le coin, qu'il identifia comme la progéniture de Crabbe et Goyle. Et les filles faisaient une sorte de défilé, il n'en était pas certain vu qu'elles portaient des ... serviettes en papier ? Il secoua la tête, face à tant d'idiotie et revint vers Malfoy et Zabini.

-Où est passé le dernier nain ?

Draco leva la tête de son dessin, il haussa un sourcil.

-Comment vous avez pu perdre un enfant ? Vous êtes vraiment nul comme nounou ... même mon elfe Bobby est meilleur que vous !

Zabini pouffa en entendant le blond.

-Pire qu'un elfe, vous êtes vraiment nul. Je vous plains quand même, le père de Theo ne sera pas très content de savoir que vous l'avez perdu.

Tom respira profondément, essayant de garder son calme. Il était certain qu'avoir une crise d'avada kedavra maintenant n'allait pas lui faire gagner des points auprès de ses mangemorts. Sa baguette le démangeait. Et s'il lançait un tout petit, minuscule doloris, personne ne le remarquera. Quoique à cet âge, ils rapportaient tout à leurs parents, il fallait mieux éviter. Il posa son regard carmin sur le blond.

-Ecoute moi bien le gnome, si tu ne veux pas que ton paternel perde son seul héritier, tu as intérêt à me dire où se trouve le nain manquant, menaça-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers l'enfant.

Draco ouvrit grands les yeux et déglutit. Il jeta à coups d'œil à Blaise, qui trouva la feuille face à lui, soudainement plus intéressante, le laissant se débrouiller seul. Le blond le fusilla du regard et reporta son attention vers le "Maître".

-Je ne sais pas où il est ... je l'ai simplement vu partir vers le jardin.

Voldemort grogna et quitta la salle pour se rendre dans le jardin. Il s'arrêta soudainement et fit demi-tour, il s'approcha de la porte par laquelle il venait de passer et lança un collaporta pour empêcher les sept autres de disparaître. Il n'était jamais trop prudent.

Il sortit dans le jardin et chercha le petit Theo, se retenant facilement de crier le nom de l'enfant. Il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir car il savait que le gamin manigançait quelque chose, c'était la seule explication logique pour des petits monstres comme eux.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de recherche, le mage noir fulminait de rage. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il s'était donné le mot pour lui pourrir la journée. Un sort de couleur rouge lui échappa et toucha un malheureux arbre qui se trouvait sur son passage, qui craqua et tomba. Cela dégagea ainsi la vue donnant sur un petit potager où se trouvait Theo, il était agenouillé et concentré sur sa tâche.

Vous-savez-qui s'approcha, il enjamba l'arbre désormais mort et s'approcha lentement.

-Tu ne peux pas répondre quand on t'appelle ? Cracha-t-il.

-Vous ne m'avez pas appelé, répondit Theo sans lever la tête de la petite parcelle sur laquelle il travaillait.

Le lord resta coi quelques instants avant de reprendre contenance. Encore un garnement qui osait une répondre.

-Et puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Je prépare un jardin à bébé.

-Un jardin à bébé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il, pas certain d'en comprendre le sens.

Theo leva la tête dont les joues étaient couvertes de terre. Il dévisagea l'adulte comme si ce dernier était un idiot.

-Vous ne savez pas comment on fait les bébés ? Le papa, il plante une graine dans le jardin. Si c'est un chou qui pousse, c'est un garçon. Si c'est une rose, ça sera une fille. Je veux un petit frère ou une petite sœur donc je prépare le jardin. Père n'aura plus qu'à planter la graine. Je ferai bien attention à bien l'arroser tous les jours.

La bouche de Voldemort s'ouvrit sous le choc avant qu'il n'éclate d'un rire presque hystérique. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour retrouver son calme. Pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas lui-même, Tom attendit que l'enfant finisse de préparer son jardin avant de retourner dans le manoir.

oOo

Lorsque les mangemorts revinrent de mission en fin de journée, ils se figèrent en voyant la scène. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient être terrifiés ou attendris. C'était un véritable champ de bataille. Il y avait des jeux éparpillés partout sur le sol, des paquets de bonbons à moitié mangés jonchaient le sol. Leur Maître était allongé par terre devant le feu de cheminée. Il semblait dormir, à moins qu'il ne soit évanoui. Il y avait d'étranges œuvres artistiques peintes sur le visage et sa robe était étrangement devenue rose. Les enfants dormaient profondément, tout pelotonnés contre le mage noir, le prenant pour une sorte de doudou géant. Ils s'approchèrent de Voldemort en l'entendant marmonné, ils tendirent l'oreille.

-Non ... Je ne veux plus jouer ... je suis la princesse ...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà, j'espère avoir quelques lecteurs qui sont restés jusqu'au bout et que ça vous a plu et amusé.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review 😉

A la prochaine

Lyn


End file.
